Beach time
by Anime Alphalover
Summary: Sam Gets Caught pleasuring her self when her room mate walks in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all this is my first puckentine story that will have f/f. hope you like it. Never Written one of these before. So don't be mad if it's not that good.**

* * *

Sam do you know where I put my ducky at? I need him to go to the beach with me. Sam are you listening to me. Yes kid I am said Sam. Look you left him over there on counter.

Oh ya cat said. Sam look at my bathing suit what do you think? Its pink Sam replied, and a bikini. Well of course its pink I love pink cat said all happy.

And jade said if I wore a bikini I would get lucky tonight, whatever that means. Jade is all ways saying weird things like my brother does.

Jade is right cat will get lucky if she wears that to the beach, god why must she look so hot I just want to rip of the bikini and take her on the couch.

All the things I could to do her and I would still want her even more. Sam earth to Sam are you listening? Uhhh yea what were you saying cat? I said I'm leaving. Oh ok bye.

Seeing cat in a bikini has made me fucking hot. Not to mention I can feel a wet spot forming. I need to take care of this or I won't be able to concentrate on my napping. I'll just do a quickie and be done.

Sam walks to the bedroom and sits on her bed. She starts taking off all her clothes except her bra and boxers. Her left hand goes to cup her left boob as her right hand starts to trail down her stomach to her lower region.

Sam slowly starts to rub herself through her boxers moaning out Cats name. Sam gets fed up with having too much clothes on and slowly pulls her boxers down her legs. Just as Sam inserted 2 fingers into her pussy and starts to pump, Cat walks back into the house yelling she forgot the sunscreen which was in the bathroom.

Oblivious to Sam who is in her own world, Cat walks in just in time to hear Sam moan her name. Ahhhhh Cat screams in which Sam try's and cover herself up. Cat it's not what it looks like ok maybe it does. Just don't freak out Cat its natural thing to do.

Sam I did not scream because I was shocked I screamed because you did not even invite me to help you. You know it's much better when someone else is touching you. Cat walks forward to where Sam is laying and licks her lip as if Sam was a sweet delicious meal.

Cat what are you doing Sam ask. Just want I have wanted since I meet you. Cat slowly leans down on Sam and kisses her very slowly until she bites Sam lower lip causing the blond headed girl to gasp in reaction. Just as Cat planned she sticks her tongue in Sams mouth caressing her tongue.

As Sam pulls away for oxygen Cat slowly make her way down the girls neck kissing and sucking. Sam moans loving the red headed girl mouth on her neck. Cat un does Sams bra letting her breast go free. Cat stops what she is doing and sits up to stare at Sams boobs. Cat just don't stare do something or I will Sam says. Kay Kay replied Cat.

And that's just what Cat did she leans down and takes one of Sams nipple into her mouth. She starts to suck, lick and even bite it. Making it go hard as a rock. Her right hand goes to grab Sams other boob pinching and rolling the nipple in her fingers. She switches from one boob to the other giving them both plenty of love.

Sam moans in pleasure. Loving the feeling of the red headed girls mouth on her nipple. C… Cat please don't tease me anymore. Cat just nods in response. She slowly moves down south kissing her way down till she got to her target.

Cat can now see that sams juices are coming out. She leans in much closers and moans loving they way Sam smelt. Cat licks sam lightly just enough for her to feel it.

Mmmmmmm Cat please don't be a tease. Cat leans up and says Sammy what do you want me to do. Sam is at a loss for words. Cat seeing this knows just what to do she takes her hand and rubs it against sams wet pussy.

Sammy do you want me to touch you here or here she says as she inserts one finger into sam. Mmmmmm Sam moans as she bucks her hips up. Tell me what you want Sam Cat Whispers into Sams ear. You I want you to fuck me please I want your mouth on me.

Cat slowly starts to pump in and out of Sam. Cat sucks on sams nub. the pleasure is to much for sam. Ca...Cat Im... Im going to... Caaaattt Sam moans out. still pumping cat replaces her fingers with her mouth so she can taste sam. licking sam clean cat some up and looks at sam. you know you have way to much clothes on sam tells cat.

Well lets see if we can fix that cat says as she smiles at sam.

* * *

**Ok so here is it. hoped it was ok. comment and review so i know what to fix or add. i welcome all positive reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys hoped you liked the first Chapter. here is the second Chapter.**

* * *

Sam Flips Cat over so she is on top of her. Kitty Cat i would have never guessed you to be a naughty girl. Naughty girls need to be punished Sam says.

Do you want to know what i am going to do to you Sam ask while kissing and sucking Cats neck. Cat goes to answer but instead moans. What was that I did not understand you Sam says. Sam sucks on Cats neck knowing she found her weak spot which is just under her ear.

YES! YES please! Cat moans. Well first i am going to take your bikini off. Sam slowly pulls at the strings of Cats bikini top. Once free Sam sits up and stairs at the size A boobs. Please don't laugh i know they are small Cat says.

They are not small they are perfect who ever told you they were don't know shiz about boobs Sam tells Cat. Sam slowly leans in taking Cats nipple into her mouth sucking and biting like there was no tomorrow. Cat Gasp not expecting Sam to be rough but loving the feeling of pleasure run through her body. S... Sam Cat moans.

Please Don't tease cat says. Sam just nods but continuing what she was doing. Cats hand tavels down to her pussy, but sam sees this and grabs her hand pinning it to the bed. You are not to pleasure your self or there will be more torture Sam tells Cat. Sam leans down to lightly kiss Cat on the lips. Cat not wanting a little peck grabs sams head and pushes her head to down to kiss her.

Cat unable to take it Flips them over while still kissing so she is on top. Cat grinds her self on Sam trying to get relief. Sam in a Daze Finally finds her strength to re flip them over.

Sam Whispers into Cats ear, in a hurry are we. Sam trails kisses from cats neck down to the valley of breast only stopping to tease cats nipples. Giving Small little butterfly kisses over Cats toned tummy all the way to the lower region kissing every where except where cat wants. Having fun seeing Cat squirm Sam slowly rubs Cat through her bikini bottoms. Cat arches up off the bed trying to get more pleasure.

Now i am going to take your Bottoms off Sam says to a frustrated Cat. Sam rips Cats bottoms off throwing them to the ground. Sam lightly rubs Cat outer lips Causing the red headed girl to moan. Sam goes as slow as she can pushing her fingers in to red headed girl tight tunnel. Sam slowly starts to pump in and out of her while sucking on Cats boobs. That that feels good Cat moans.

Sam does it again and Cat gasps and arches up. Sam leans up and smirks at Cat knowing she just found her G-spot. Sam slams her fingers into Cat hitting the same spot over and over all the while she goes to suck on Cats nub. Cat loving the feeling grabs her own boobs and starts to pinch her own nipples. S...Sam... Im going...to...come. Sam pulls her fingers out only to replace it with her mouth.

Sam starts licking the flowing juices loving the way cat tasted. mmmmmmm Sam moans. Cat still climaxing moans S...Sam, oh fuck. Once Cat comes down from her high Sam kisses Cat sticking her tongue in her mouth to caress Cats tongue. Cat can taste her self on Sam and likes the way she tastes.

Well that was interesting and fun to watch. I was wondering where Cat went when she never came back to the car an unexpected person at the door of the room says. Mind if i join in? Three is always better than 2 dont you think says the person at the door.

* * *

**Hey guys i really dont like this piece i wrote, my original was not saved when my computer shut down so this is the closest i could do to it. Hopefully yall like it. All Positive Reviews welcome. let me know if i should add or redo things.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys so yesterday night Jennette McCurdy the actress who plays sam followed me on twitter. im still shocked. Anyways here is Chapter 3.**

* * *

How how long have you been standing there Cat asks while trying to cover up. Kitty Cat you don't need to cover up i have seen your body plenty of times say the person standing at the door. Answer the dam question Sam says a little agitated.

Hmmmmmmm about the time you told Cat what a naughty girl she was. You have been here that long Cat screams at the mystery person and you watched. Well ya, and by the way let me just say that was really hot, and Sam maybe you should have tied cat up with the rope,that i know is under your bed the mystery person says.

Jade how the hell do you know i have rope under my bed Sam says. Well for one you are the kind of person who would be into kinky stuff, two i can see it from here Jade says. So are we going to have that three some or what Jade asks?

Dude at least let Cat rest Sam says. She can take up to at least 3 orgasms in a row Jade tells Sam so shes ok. How the hell would you know that Jade Sam asks ? I sorta had a thing with Jade freshman year Cat explains to Sam. Jade goes to grab Sam Kissing her and forcing her tongue into Sams mouth. Sam pulls away and says why on earth would i let you join.

Well because i can make it much more fun and interesting Jade Says. And how could you do that Sam asks. Well i did spend a year exploring Cat so i do know were all her hit spots are, what she dislike and likes in bed and i also know that you Sam love to dominate and be dominated sometimes am i correct or not Jade asks. How the hell you know that is beyond on me but yes you got it correct Sam tells jade.

Jade bends down to pick the rope up from under Sams bed. The rope in both hands Jade pulls at it almost as if trying to test its strength. Hmmmmmmm who should we tie up first, Should it be Sammy or kitty Cat Jade asks smirking. First me and Cat need to strip you down Sams tells Jade. Cat gets up and walks over to jade Cat and Sam look at each other and smile deviously. They both go to attack each side of Jades neck

Nipping and sucking both of them go to work to tease the girl who was spying on them. Jade throws her head back loving the assault they were giving her. Sam and Cat slide jade out of her shirt to find her wearing a black and purple bikini top. Sam pushes Jade onto the bed straddling her waist, while Cat goes to rekiss Jades neck.

Sam goes to take jades black skirt off along with her boots so she can have better access to Jades wanting pussy. But before she gives into Jades pussy Sam reaches for the rope Jade dropped when her and Cat attacked Jades neck. With Cat occupying Jade Sam slips the rope around Jades wrists tying each one to the metal bed frame.

Jade realizing what the two have done, she goes and trys to get out of the rope. Sam Shakes her head at Jade Saying there is no way you are getting out of those ropes and besides didnt you say you wanted to join are three some.

Yea But not with me in the hot seat Jade says i wanted to tease you or Cat not the other way around. Well this going to be more than teasing Cat says. Both Jade and Sam look at Cat astonished she would say that. Cat goes to her bed and reaches under an brings out a pink double sided dildo. Jade and Sam look at each other Shocked Cat had something like that.

Did you know she had that under there Jade asks Sam. Nope did you Sams asks Jade. Jade shakes her head staring at the red headed girl who was coming over to them.

* * *

**all right guys hope you liked it. Next chapter will have Sam and Cat teasing Jade with Cat doing much more than teasing. I welcome All positive reviews. Let me know what i can fix or add**. **i strive to make this a good story in which yall can read clearly and love it.**


End file.
